Errores y sufrimiento
by Mpsakura
Summary: Que pasaría si todo lo que tuvieras lo perdieras por un error y malentendido? Que harías tú en lugar de Link? Que decisión tomarías si tu fueras la princesa? Habrá acabado todo? Entra y lo sabrás...
1. Recuerdos

****Antes que nada les agradesco que hayan entrado a leer este fic, a esta historia le ando metiendo muchas ganas, ya que quiero convertirlo en un fic largo, y empastarlo; siento que me anda quedando muy bien el fic, pero pues es mi historia lógico me gusta, principalmente esta historia lo hice personal, pero me gustaría compartir con ustedes algo de lo que me estoy sintiendo muy orgullosa.****

**Bueno dejando aún lado el discurso XD, pasemos a lo importante la historia, disfrutenlo y no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Saludos!**

**Errores y sufrimiento**

**Capitulo 1 Recuerdos**

Todo comienza con nuestro héroe del tiempo, platicando con la princesa de Hyrule sobre su última pelea contra Ganon.

Ganon era el villano que más había hecho sufrir al mundo, pero gracias al Héroe del tiempo todo había regresado a la normalidad.

-¡Link! Te encuentras bien?

-Si estoy bien, no se preocupe princesa

-Me alegra oír eso, solo una cosa Link, deja de llamarme princesa. Ya te dije como quiero que me llames.

Decía la princesa en un tono como si estuviera regañando a un niño.

Bueno, Link no era precisamente muy maduro que digamos, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba a la princesa.

-Ok princesa… digo Zelda

-Bien cambiando el tema, no sé si te das cuenta Link, pero esta es nuestra primera reunión después de 10 años sin vernos.

-Si lo sé, Como has estado Zelda

Decía Link riéndose por el comentario de la princesa

-Muy bien, ya sabes tomando el mando después de la muerte de mi padre

Decía la princesa con un ligero tono de melancolía en la voz.

El Rey de Hyrule había fallecido después de 8 años de la partida de Link, Zelda había sufrido mucho y aún le seguía doliendo la pérdida de su padre.

-No te niego que aún me duele su partida, pero no me puedo pasar la vida llorando por mi padre; Ahora como la máxima autoridad de este pueblo, debo tomar la responsabilidad que mi padre tenía.

-Dejemos atrás el pasado y mejor dime Link ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

-Bien, no me quejo, eh conocido a mucha gente y ahora vivo en un pueblo llamado Ordon; Y no lo creerás, pero soy una especie de ídolo para los niños del pueblo y eso que aún tengo 17 años.

Reía Link mientras le contaba a Zelda sobre sus pequeños seguidores

-No me sorprende, ya que eres un Héroe Link, no es raro que esos niños quieran ser como tú.

-Oye Link y que pasó con tu antiguo hogar, con Kakariko

Al parecer Zelda había tocado un punto que le dolía a Link, ya que al oír el nombre de su antiguo hogar, su expresión se tornó melancólica.

-Bueno veras, después de despedirme de ti hace 10 años, decidí regresar al pueblo, a mi hogar, pero al llegar ya no había nada, no había rastros del pueblo.

-Pensé lo peor, pero de repente oí la voz de Saria explicándome lo sucedido.  
><strong><br>**

**Flashback**

-Link, Link me oyes?

-Saria, Saria eres tú?

-Si link soy yo, me alegra oírte una vez más

-Saria, sabes que pasó; No me digas que todos…

-No Link, no te preocupes, todos están bien

-Entonces que es lo que sucede, porque no puedo verlos?

-Bien, al parecer cuando sacaste la espada del templo, ocasionaste una distorsión en el tiempo, mientras tú dormías todos esos años en el templo, el pueblo siguió sin ti, como si nunca hubieras nacido.

Link empezaba a enfadarse por haber sacado esa espada, a pesar de haber salvado al mundo

-Como el pueblo continuo sin ti, poco a poco todos te iban olvidando, excepto Mido y Yo

-Mido?

Preguntaba un Link extrañado

-Si Link, Mido

-Entiendo porque te parecerá extraño, pero todo el tiempo me preguntaba si no sabía nada de ti

Mido era el chico que siempre molestaba a nuestro héroe, diciéndole niño sin hada, y le molestaba mucho que Link fuera el consentido del Gran Árbol Deku y Saría, la chica que le gustaba.

-Y porque me olvidaban poco a poco?

Preguntaba Link, con melancolía en su voz

-Por Ganon, al parecer su reinado en el mundo antes de que tú llegarás, ocasiono una pérdida de memoria en la mayoría que te conocía, excepto los que de alguna manera te apreciamos bastante.

-Mido me apreciaba?

-Si Link, a mí también me sorprendió mucho que él no te olvidará, y más cuando me enteré que te apreciaba y admiraba.

-Admirarme?

Preguntaba un Link incrédulo por lo que oía de Mido, ese chico que en su infancia le hacia la vida imposible.

-Sí, me enteré de eso cuando le pregunté si se acordaba de ti y esto fue lo que me dijo:

-Si me acuerdo de él, lo que no entiendo es porque todos se andan olvidando de Link; Les pregunto sobre él y solo me dicen, Quien es Link?

-Que estará pasando Saria, Link estará bien?

-No lo sé, eso mismo me pregunto

Mido vio tristeza en la cara de Saria, y a pesar de también estar preocupado por Link, decidió hacerse el fuerte.

-No te preocupes Saria, Link está bien te lo aseguro; A pesar de ser mi rival en el amor, es un gran muchacho, además es muy fuerte y noble; Eso es lo que admiro de él, su valor y su nobleza.

-Wow! Mido, nunca te había oído hablar así de Link, que lindo eres.

-Así fue como me enteré de que Mido te admiraba

-No lo puedo creer

-Si lo entiendo, después de lo que te molestó, es difícil creer que él te admiraba.

-Pero Saria, hay algo que aun no entiendo, porque no puedo ver el pueblo, porque no puedo entrar?

-Veras cuando venciste a Ganon, todos en el pueblo ya te habían olvidado por completo, y como yo ya no estaba ahí, pues Mido también se olvidó de ti y de mí.

Link empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-Al olvidarse el pueblo completo de ti, ya no había nada que te uniera a él, es por eso que cuando el tiempo regresó, regresó sin el pueblo.

-Entonces todos están muertos

Afirmaba un Link derrumbado por la tristeza

-No, no están muertos, ellos se quedaron en el tiempo antes de que lo regresaras;

Ellos no regresaron en el tiempo, para ellos el tiempo sigue, como si nada.

-Para que me entiendas mejor, ellos andan 10 años adelantados.

-Pero, Porque? no se supone que todo había regresado en el tiempo?

-No todo, como te dije el tiempo se distorsiono y unas cosas regresaron como al principio y otras no, continuaron en el tiempo.

Link estaba boquiabierto por todo lo que había escuchado, no podía evitar sentirse deprimido, extrañaba mucho su hogar y ahora jamás lo volvería a ver.

De repente una luz invade a Link y cuando todo se aclaró, Saria se encontraba frente a él mirándolo con ternura.

-Saria?

Saria no dijo nada y solo se acercó a abrazar a Link

Link al sentir los brazos de su mejor amiga, empezó a llorar; Recordó cuando la vio marcharse con los demás sabios, sintió tanta melancolía, ya que sabía que nunca la volvería a ver, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

-Link, me quise despedir de ti adecuadamente, ya que en la pelea contra Ganon, no tuve oportunidad.

-Entonces si te vas?

-Si Link, te olvidas que yo soy uno de los 7 sabios?

-Cierto

Respondió Link con dolor en el rostro

Saria vio una lágrima caer del rostro de Link y la limpio con su mano.

-No estés triste Link, recuerda que aunque no me veas ni me oigas, siempre estaré a tu lado, cuidando que no hagas tonterías.

Le decía Saria a Link con una sonrisa en la cara

-Link al ver sonreír a Saria, se sintió tranquilo y ligero, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, al parecer necesitaba despedirse de su amiga adecuadamente, para poder vivir tranquilo.

-Link, tengo que irme, pero antes me gustaría hacer algo que no pude hacer cuando era humana.

Es entonces que Saria le da un beso a Link en la boca, dejando al chico paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

El beso duro como minuto y medio sin que ninguno de los dos moviera un musculo.

Saria se separa de Link que aún seguía sorprendido, y se despide de él.

-Bueno es hora de irse, y muchas gracias Link, quería llevarme un recuerdo tuyo

Link despierta de su sorpresa y se da cuenta de que Saria ya se andaba yendo; Es entonces que le da un último abrazo a Saria y le dice:

-Mucha suerte Saria, te voy a extrañar, sé que siempre estarás a mi lado; Yo también quería llevarme un recuerdo tuyo

Saria se sorprende de lo que Link le dice, no dice nada, pero con lágrimas en los ojos le devuelve el abrazo con mucho cariño.

Se separan, Saria iba desapareciendo, es entonces que dice:

-Es hora de irme Link, siempre estarás en mi corazón.

-Por favor se feliz, te quiero amigo  
>Adiós…<p>

Es entonces que Saria desaparece por completo, dejando a Link con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Fin del Flashback**

**Bien eso sería el primer capitulo, pondré un segundo capitulo y a esperar comentarios; checar si les gusta o no, y así decidir si seguir subiendo capitulos.**

**La historia ya la tengo bastante avanzada, asi que iría actualizando muy seguido.**

**Sin mas que decir, Gracias!**


	2. LLegada a Ordon y una velada inolvidable

**Bueno eh aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero les guste**

**Saludos**

** Capitulo 2 La llegada a Ordon y una velada inolvidable**

-Bueno es hora de irse, y muchas gracias Link, quería llevarme un recuerdo tuyo

Link despierta de su sorpresa y se da cuenta de que Saria ya se andaba yendo; Es entonces que le da un último abrazo a Saria y le dice:

-Mucha suerte Saria, te voy a extrañar, sé que siempre estarás a mi lado; Yo también quería llevarme un recuerdo tuyo

Saria se sorprende de lo que Link le dice, no dice nada, pero con lágrimas en los ojos le devuelve el abrazo con mucho cariño.

Se separan, Saria iba desapareciendo, es entonces que dice:

-Es hora de irme Link, siempre estarás en mi corazón.

-Por favor se feliz, te quiero amigo  
>Adiós…<p>

Es entonces que Saria desaparece por completo, dejando a Link con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Eso fue lo que pasó

Link le contó lo sucedido a Zelda, omitiendo la parte del beso por obvias razones.

-Link, lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar

Decía Zelda apenada por su indiscreción

-No te preocupes, es algo que recuerdo con cariño

-Zelda, ya que Ganon no está, y nuestra amiga Midna se fue a su Mundo, te invito a pasar una temporada en Ordon, Aceptas?

-¡Claro! Me da curiosidad conocer el pueblo que te vio crecer

-Perfecto, ya está decidido, te vienes una temporada a Ordon

Link y Zelda llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, cuando una chica se acercó a ellos.

-¡Link! Me alegra que llegaras, ya estaba preocupada por ti, porque tan tarde?

-Lo siento Ilia, es que estábamos despidiéndonos de una gran amiga

Decía Link señalando a la princesa y a él.

-No seas maleducado Link, no señales a la princesa con la mano.

Ilia le da un coscorrón en la cabeza a Link.

-¡Auch! Oye eso duele.

-Eso te pasa por andar de irrespetuoso.

-No te preocupes Ilia, no me molesta en lo absoluto. Un placer conocerte

Decía Zelda riéndose por la forma en la que Ilia regañaba a Link.

-El placer es mío su majestad

Responde Ilia mientras le hace una reverencia.

-Por favor Ilia trátame de tú y no de usted

-Lo intentaré princesa… digo Zelda

Decía una Ilia apenada y un poco incomoda.

En los pensamientos de la princesa Zelda

(Donde abre oído eso?)

-Ilia! , Zelda se quedará una temporada en Ordon, la llevarías a la casa para invitados por favor.

-¡Cómo! Te quedarás una temporada con nosotros, que emoción! Claro que la llevare a su casa, ven Zelda acompáñame.

Ilia agarra la muñeca de Zelda y se la lleva corriendo.

-Jajaja Ilia nunca cambiará

Se decía Link.

En la casa para invitados…

-Zelda Mañana celebraremos una fiesta en honor a la victoria de Link. Me imagino que nos acompañaras, habrá un vals.

-Por supuesto que asistiré, no me perdería por nada el festejo de Link

-¡Genial!, entonces te veo mañana. Por lo pronto descansa, debes estar cansada por el viaje

-Si un poco. Hasta mañana Ilia

-Hasta mañana Zelda

Ilia se despide de Zelda y sale de la casa.

-Vaya, Ilia es muy peculiar

Pensaba la princesa, mientras se acostaba para poder descansar.

Pasó hora y media y Zelda a pesar de estar cansada, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Así que decidió salir un rato al aire fresco.

Zelda decidió inspeccionar el pueblo, Mientras más caminaba, más se maravillaba de lo que veía.

El pueblo estaba rodeado de mucho pasto verde. Flores que adornaban las orillas de un camino de piedra, que daba directo al rio. Arboles con muchas rosas y frutas recién maduras. La luz de la luna iluminando el camino de piedra y el rio.

-¡Wow! qué bonito se ve el pueblo de noche, parece como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas

-Es hermoso verdad

Zelda se asustó por aquella voz en medio del silencio.

Cuando vio que era Link, lo fulmino con la mirada, pero después respondió a su pregunta.

-Sí. Es hermoso, vives en un lugar increíble, ni comparación con Hyrule

-Hyrule también tiene lo suyo

Respondía Link.

-Sí, pero nunca había visto un paisaje tan hermoso como este

-Además es muy romántico. No crees?

Preguntaba Link, mientras miraba a la princesa con amor

-Zelda, ya cenaste?

Zelda se sonrojaba por la forma en que Link la miraba

-Este…. No, aun no ceno

-Te gustaría cenar conmigo, aquí en este hermoso paisaje?

-¡Claro! Pero habrá que preparar la cena

-No hay necesidad, aquí tengo todo

Decía Link, mientras señalaba una canasta de comida.

-Sabias que iba a venir?

-No, pero sentí, que te iba a ver por aquí

Zelda una vez más se sonroja. Se sienta aun lado de Link, y empiezan a merendar.

Al terminar de cenar, los tortolos se sientan bajo un árbol a observar la luna.

-Que hermosa esta la luna hoy. No lo crees Link?

-Sera porque estás aquí, y la luna se cautiva por tu belleza

Responde Link, provocando un leve sonrojo en Zelda

Zelda recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Link y se dispone a seguir disfrutando de aquel hermoso paisaje.

En la sombra, se alcanzan a ver unos ojos tristes.

Después de estar media hora observando la luna, Zelda y Link se disponen a regresar a sus casas a descansar.

-Zelda, creo que ya es hora de irnos a descansar. Cuando quieras repetimos lo de esta noche

-Tienes razón Link es hora de irnos, y claro que aceptaré otra noche como esta

Los chicos regresan, Link acompaña a Zelda a su casa esperando a que entre.

Zelda llega a la cama, se acuesta, y se duerme pensando en la hermosa velada que tuvo con el chico que ama.

**Fín del segundo capítulo, ahora a esperar sus comentarios, de si les va gustando la historia o no**

**Muchas Gracias!**

**Saludos**


	3. Preparativos y Descubrimientos

**Queridos lectores una disculpa por haberme desaparecido y no seguir con esta historia pero ya regresé y aquí me tienen lista para subir capitulos, aquí les va el tercer capítulo y aprovecho este espacio para mandarle un fuerte abrazo y un gran saludo a mi querida amiga, JimmyXCindy.**

**Capitulo 3 Preparativos, descubrimientos y confesiones**

Al día siguiente…

Zelda iba saliendo de su casa, cuando se topa con el alcalde de la aldea, que resultó ser el padre de Ilia.

-Princesa, buenos días, espero haya descansado lo suficiente

- Si, muy bien gracias. Perdona, tu eres?

-A perdón, no me presenté que grosero. Me llamo Bo, soy el alcalde del pueblo y padre de Ilia

-Oh un placer alcalde

-El placer es mío princesa

-Gracias

-Bien ya que nos hemos presentado, vine por usted para llevarla con Ilia, por algo referente a la fiesta de esta noche.

El alcalde escolta a la princesa hasta donde esta Ilia.

-Gracias papa

-De nada hija

El alcalde se va, dejando solas a las chicas.

-Bien, es hora de preparar la fiesta

-Cómo?

-Si tú me ayudarás a preparar el festejo para Link

-Enserio?

-Si claro, que mejor que un toque de una princesa

-Ok

Zelda acepto porque quería que Link tuviera la mejor fiesta por su victoria.

Mientras Zelda e Ilia preparaban todo para la fiesta, Link se encontraba entrenando con la espada que le había hecho el mismo alcalde.

Los niños del pueblo llegan donde esta Link y empiezan a hacerle preguntas de todo tipo.

-Link! Ey!

-Que sucede chicos, cómo están?

-Bien, oye Link es verdad que derrotaste a un monstruo del tamaño de una casa?

Preguntaba la niña más grande

Por supuesto, me costó trabajo. Fue difícil ya que Ganon tenía todas las de ganar pero logré encontrar…

Veinte minutos después Link termina con su historia.

- Y así fue como logre derrotar a Ganon

-Wow!

Decían al unísono los niños.

-Eres increíble Link

-Si increíble

-Quiero ser como tú

-Yo también

-Y yo

-Si fuera más grande no dudaría en casarme contigo.

Link solo sonreía por la euforia de los chicos y sus comentarios, sobretodo el último.

Bueno chicos me despido, que quedé en ayudarle al alcalde a pescar para la fiesta de hoy, cuando sean grandes les enseñare a pescar a todos, vale?

-Si!

Gritaban los chicos mientras se iban corriendo del lugar.

Link solo sonreía mientras veía como se alejaban los niños del pueblo.

Link llega donde el alcalde y lo saluda.

-Hola alcalde ya estoy listo para pescar

-Perfecto Link, comencemos entonces

-Si!

Pasan siete horas donde Zelda e Ilia terminaban los preparativos para la fiesta de Link con ayuda de algunas chicas del pueblo, mientras que Link y el alcalde terminaban de pescar.

-Perfecto Link, hay que llevarle estos peces a las chicas.

-Ok, si quieres puedo llevarle los peces a las chicas.

-Me parece muy bien, además yo debo terminar unas cosas

El alcalde se iba alejando cuando de repente voltea y le dice a Link.

-Por cierto Link, haber cuando te decides a confesar tus sentimientos chico, no pierdas más tiempo

Le dijo el alcalde mientras continuaba su camino con una sonrisa en la cara, dejando a Link sonrojado de la cara.

Link se queda pensando en lo que el alcalde le había dicho anteriormente.

(Haber cuando te decides a confesar tus sentimientos chico, no pierdas más tiempo)

-El alcalde tiene razón, llevo sintiendo esto años atrás y aún no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento

-Que es lo que llevas sintiendo años atrás Link?

Link se sonroja al darse cuenta que la dueña de esa voz era la princesa Zelda.

-Z Zelda ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a checar la razón por la que se tardaban tanto ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-No por nada, Por cierto ¿Cómo va la preparación?

Link trataba de desviar la plática para que la princesa no se enterara de sus sentimientos.

-Bien, de hecho solo falta la comida y podemos dar comienzo a la fiesta

Zelda presentía que algo no andaba bien, así que decidió dejarlo por la paz, y más adelante averiguar lo que le sucedía a Link.

-Excelente! Entonces deja llevar esto a la casa de Ilia

Decía Link mientras señalaba el pescado que llevaba en la canasta

-Bien te veo al rato

Le respondió la princesa.

-Si!

Respondía Link mientras se iba alejando de la princesa.

Cuando Link se alejó, la princesa se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo un niño con el que se había topado antes de encontrarse con Link.

Flash Back

Zelda iba corriendo a la casa de Link para averiguar el ¿porque? Link y el alcalde se tardaban tanto en llevar el pescado para la fiesta que daría comienzo en unos minutos.

Debo apresurarme Ilia está a punto de explotar de los nervios, ya que la cena aún no está hecha y la fiesta comenzará dentro de poco.

Zelda iba distraída en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que un niño estaba al frente suyo y chocó contra él.

-Auchh!

Dijo el niño

-Lo siento! Te hice daño? Estas bien?

Decía la princesa con preocupación en su voz, mientras ayudaba al niño a levantarse.

-Sí, estoy bien; Pero ten más cuidado para la próxima

Decía el niño mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Zelda.

Si jeje, y dime Cómo te llamas?

-Korito, mi nombre es Korito

-Un placer Korito, bien llevo prisa así que te veo después vale

-Espera!

Zelda estaba a punto de irse cuando Korito la detuvo

-Que sucede?

-Tu eres la novia de Link no es así?

Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-No jajaja, solo somos amigos; Porque lo preguntas?

-Qué raro, Link habla mucho de ti y cuando nos habló de lo que es el amor, le preguntamos que como era su chica ideal; y solo nos respondió que su chica ideal era como la princesa Zelda

Zelda se puso más roja de lo que estaba al oír lo que Link dijo sobre ella.

El niño continuó hablando mientras se reía al ver el rostro de Zelda.

Es por eso que pensábamos que eras la novia de Link; dime Te gusta Link?

Zelda no supo que decir, sabía de sus sentimientos pero no sabía cómo decirlos o expresarlos.

-E Este Link y yo somos buenos amigos, yo creo que el noviazgo es un paso muy importante en una relación

El niño no quedó totalmente satisfecho con la respuesta de Zelda, pero confirmo que en definitiva a Zelda le gustaba Link.

-Bien pues me voy, y gracias por platicar un rato conmigo

Se despedía Korito mientras se iba corriendo dejando a Zelda roja y pensativa.

Fin del Flash Back

-Será que Link siente lo mismo que yo?

Se preguntaba la princesa mientras iba rumbo a la casa de Ilia

En la casa de Ilia…

Link llegaba corriendo a la casa de Ilia, cuando de repente la susodicha sale enojada y le empieza a gritar al héroe del tiempo.

-Se puede saber porque tan tarde, la celebración ya va a empezar y ni siquiera hay nada para la cena!

-Lo siento, tu padre y yo nos quedamos platicando un rato

-Bien pues ese rato me lo quitaron a mí

Ilia estaba enojada, pero detecto un aire melancólico en Link.

-Link, ayúdame a preparar la cena por favor; y perdón por gritarte, pero ando nerviosa

-No te preocupes Ilia te entiendo, discúlpame a mí por la tardanza

Link entra en la casa mientras seguía a Ilia a la cocina

-Y dime Link ¿porque? esa cara, Sucede algo?

-No nada

-Link, te conozco desde hace muchos años, y se cuándo estas feliz, enojado o triste; y ahorita andas triste, Que tienes?

-A ti no te puedo mentir verdad?; Verás lo que sucede es que quiero confesar mis sentimientos, pero no sé de qué manera decirlo, además tengo miedo de un rechazo.

-Lo dices por Zelda verdad?

Ilia tenía los ojos cristalinos ya que desde hace muchos años se dio cuenta que Link amaba a Zelda, eh inclusive trató de que el la olvidara sin resultado alguno.

-Me conoces muy bien Ilia; así es, es por la princesa

-De que tienes miedo?

-Ya te lo dije, de que me rechace

-No tienes de que tener miedo Link, eres muy valiente, estoy segura que encontrarás el momento adecuado para confesarle tus sentimientos.

Ilia sabía muy bien lo que Zelda sentía por Link, lo supo desde que la princesa y Link se encontraban solos la noche anterior; Zelda tenía todos los síntomas de alguien enamorada, Esas reacciones que tiene una mujer enamorada. Como puede ser que Link no se haya dado cuenta?

-Eso espero Ilia, no sabes ¿Cómo? me ando muriendo por dentro, el no atreverme a decirle lo que siento me desespera.

Decía Link, mientras con su mano derecha se tocaba el pecho, y se le veían los ojos cristalinos.

Ilia se acerca a Link y le da un fuerte abrazo

-Tranquilo Link, si quieres te puedo ayudar a que logres decirle lo que sientes a Zelda.

-Enserio? Me ayudarías?

-Claro tonto!, ¿Para qué? son los amigos, si no para ayudar.

- Gracias Ilia, me alegra tenerte de amiga, eres muy especial lo sabes?, además de linda.

Link sonreía sinceramente, una sonrisa pura, no se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Ilia, al oír sus palabras.

Ilia se sonroja completamente y su corazón empieza a palpitar con mayor fuerza; No podía evitar estar enamorada de aquel rubio, Es el chico ideal que cualquier chica quisiera tener:

Noble, Valiente, Cariñoso, Caballeroso, Atento, y con una sonrisa que derretía.

Link seguía sonriendo mientras que Ilia trataba de recobrar la cordura, ya que sentía unas ganas tremendas de besar a Link.

(Tranquila Ilia, tranquila!)

Link deja de sonreír y observa a Ilia de una manera curiosa

- Sucede algo Ilia?

-No! nada, todo bien

-Ok si tú lo dices?

Ilia empezaba a sentir la mirada observadora de Link, es entonces que decide cambiar de tema, para librarse de aquella situación.

-Link, pásame el pescado por favor

-Aquí tienes, se te ofrece algo más?

-No Link, muchas gracias

-Bien! como ya no me necesitas, iré a mi casa, te veo al rato Ilia

-Ok Link nos vemos al rato

Ilia se sentía triste, empezaba a sentir unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

Link sale de la casa de Ilia y se dirige a su casa, necesitaba vestirse como debe ser para la fiesta.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ilia, la chica empieza a llorar.

-¿Porque? Link ¿porque? me tuve que enamorar de ti! No eres para mí, porque mi corazón te eligió, ¿porque? no te puedo amar tranquilamente, ¿porque? no soy correspondida, dime Link ¡Porque!

Ilia lloraba desconsolada, se sentía desesperada, sola y triste, ya que estaba enamorada de un chico imposible, imposible porque su corazón pertenecía a otra mujer.


	4. Los recuerdos del alcalde y la propuesta

Mientras tanto….

Zelda se encontraba preparando la mesa para la cena, no era una mesa grande como la del castillo, pero si lo suficiente para que el pueblo pudiera sentarse.

Verificando los últimos detalles, Zelda decide regresar donde Ilia.

-Perfecto todo quedo listo, iré con Ilia para ver si se le ofrece algo más

Link ya había llegado a su casa, y se había cambiado, tenía puesto un Smokin negro que le había regalado Zelda hace unos días para la cena por su nombramiento como caballero real de Hyrule.

Flashback

-Link tenemos una cena esta noche, me gustaría presentarte a los demás de la orden, Como caballero real de Hyrule.

-Pero Zelda? Yo

Decía un Link preocupado

-Acaso no te alegra Link?, No quieres ser reconocido por los demás?

Link fue interrumpido por la princesa, notando que esta empezaba a poner una cara de enojada y tristeza a la vez.

-No es eso Zelda; Claro! Que me encantaría esa cena, y más a lado de tan hermosa compañía.

-¿Entonces?

Preguntaba la princesa mientras se sonrojaba por el comentario hecho por Link

-Lo que sucede, es que no tengo que vestir para dicha ocasión.

-Ah! eso, ya me andaba asustando; Link no tienes de que preocuparte, eso ya está resuelto, lo mande a comprar para ti, en estos momentos ya debe estar en tu habitación, chécalo por favor.

Link ya sabiendo lo que era le dice a Zelda:

-Zelda, no te hubieras molestado, no me gusta que gastes tu dinero en esto, úsalo en algo importante

-Eso hice, lo gaste en algo muy importante para mí, quería que te vieras como lo que eres, un héroe, el héroe del tiempo.

-Pues muchas gracias princesa

Link le hacía una reverencia a la princesa, mientras le agarraba la mano, y la besaba delicadamente.

Zelda se andaba derritiendo por aquel gesto de caballerosidad que estaba teniendo Link

-Entonces me retiro Zelda, en unos minutos estoy listo.

-Ok Link te espero

Link llega a su habitación he inmediatamente detecta un smoking negro sobre la cama y unos zapatos negros en el suelo mientras pensaba:

(Vaya! está perfecto, gracias amor mío, gracias princesa)

Fin del Flashback

-Zelda, no sabes como te agradezco este detalle, gracias a ti ya puedo estar presentable para una princesa, para ti. (Pensaba Link)

De repente tocan la puerta despertando a Link de sus pensamientos mientras se oía una voz.

-Link, Link ya estás listo? Apurate que ya es tarde!

Link abre la puerta y ve al alcalde todo agitado

-Alcalde se encuentra bien? No tiene buena pinta

-Acaso te parece que ando bien, Ilia me dio una regañada por tardarnos pescando y me mando a buscarte para ver si ya estabas listo. (Jadeaba)

Link solo reía mientras pensaba:

(Padre de Ilia y además el alcalde, y es regañada por su propia hija)

-Se lo que estas pensando Link, dirás que porque dejo que me regañe tanto verdad?

-No alcalde yo nunca..

-Link, no eres el único que piensa así, todo el pueblo se pregunta lo mismo; No me dicen nada pero lo veo en sus miradas.

-Alcalde

-Lo que sucede es que me recuerda tanto a su madre, es igualita; Mi niña preciosa, si algo le pasara yo me moriría.

-Eso no pasará alcalde, para eso me tiene a mí su mejor amigo, para protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Decía Link mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho en simbolo de promesa.

-Lo se muchacho, se cuanto quieres a mi hija, y se que cuando yo no esté ella contará contigo siempre, aunque hagas tu vida.

-Si, eso tenlo por seguro

Afirmaba Link

-Gracias muchacho, gracias por todo.

El alcalde ponía una mano en el hombro derecho de Link como agradecimiento.

-No tiene que agradecer señor

-Bueno Link, adelántate yo tengo que terminar unas cosas, avísale a mi hija que no tardo

por favor.

-Si, nos vemos en un rato alcalde.

Decía Link mientras se perdía en el horizonte

El alcalde vio como Link se alejaba y cuando porfín este habia desaparecido, decidió visitar a su difunta esposa.

El alcalde a escondidas había llegado al cementerio del pueblo, a escondidas porque no quería ser visto por nadie y menos por su hija, no quería preocuparla.

El alcalde se acerca a la tumba mas grande y se arrodilla.

-Mar.. amor mio me escuchas?, espero que sí, un poco extraño que venga a visitarte después de tanto tiempo sin venir, pero quería hablar contigo.

Disculpa que no haya venido antes, pero con todo lo sucedido con Ganondorf y con Hyrule, han pasado y cambiado muchas cosas.

Al alcalde se le empezaban a cristalizar los ojos.

-Nuestra nena ya es toda una mujer, ojala pudieras verla.

Te extraño mucho amor, no sabes cuanto.

-Desde que te fuiste, sentí un hueco enorme en mi corazón, te necesito, aunque nuestra hija ya sea toda una mujer, estoy seguro que ella también te extraña mucho.

El alcalde empezaba a llorar

-Se que te parecera muy ridiculo que un viejo a mi edad se ponga a llorar como un chamaco, pero no puedo evitar pensar en tí, te sigo amando como cuando te confesé que te amaba. Aún recuerdo el día en que te pedí matrimonio, y me sentí feliz al ver lo feliz que andabas.

Flashback

Bo andaba muy nervioso, ya que porfín le iba a proponer matrimonio al amor de su vida.

Aquella chica de la que andaba perdidamente enamorado, su nombre era Mar una chica muy linda, de estatura mediana, cabello castaño claro, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora, además de una personalidad noble, simpatica y cariñosa.

Se sentía muy feliz, ya que se había ganado el corazón de una gran mujer.

Derrepente Bo recibe un coscorron en la cabeza de parte de su mejor amigo.

-Relajate hombre, todo va a salir viento en popa.

-Eso espero

-Ya tranquilo, ella te ama al igual que tu a ella, no creo que diga que no, vente tomemos algo mientras llega la novia.

Bo no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa, más como le iba a pedir a Mar que fuera su esposa.

Minutos después llega Mar acompañada de su hermana Diana

Observa que sus amigos, su familia, su novio, los amigos de el y su familia, se encontraban sentados en una mesa grande, todos con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

-Vaya, nunca imagine que todos vinieran a festejar conmigo mi cumpleaños. Muchas gracias a todos por tan grata compañía.

Decia Mar un poco extrañada por la presencia de todos

-Ven amor sientate conmigo

Le decía Bo a su novia

Mar se sienta a lado de Bo y le pregunta:

-Amor.. porque están todos aquí, sucede algo?

-No amor no sucede nada, lo que pasa es que todos quisieron venir a festejar contigo.

-Enserio, pues que agradable es tener a todos aquí.

-Lo se amor, es muy agradable

Lo presentes se sentaban para empezar la cena, mientras tanto Bo como podía se aguanta los nervios, ya que Mar lo andaba observando profundamente.

-Se puede saber ¿que es lo que tienes amor?

-Yo, no nada, no me pasa nada cariño ¿porque la pregunta? (decía un Bo apunto de explotar de nervios)

-Lo que pasa es que andas muy raro, tu tienes algo y no me quieres decir

-No, nada de eso, no te preocupes cariño todo esta perfecto te lo juro

Mar no estaba muy convencida de la respuesta de Bo, pero decidió dejarlo tranquilo y más tarde presionarlo hasta saber lo que le pasaba

La cena estaba apunto de acabar y se acercaba el momento de la pedida, pero Bo andaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no atendía a la platica que sostenía con Mar.

Michael el mejor amigo de Bo decidió sacarlo del lugar para platicar con el, ya que la novia empezaba a sospechar algo raro.

Una vez afuera Michael le da una pequeña palmadita en el hombro a Bo mientras le decía:

-Tranquilo hermano, ya va a llegar la hora y debes estar tranquilo para poderle pedir matrimonio, todo saldrá bien

-Lo se hermano y te lo agradezco, gracias por todo

Mientras Bo y Michael se daban un abrazo fraternal, una pequeña lágrima cae al suelo a unos metros de ahí

Una vez dentro los presentes ya habían terminado de cenar y solo veían como iban entrando los que momentos antes andaban desaparecidos

-Muy bien señores es hora de abrir los regalos de la cumpleañera (decía en voz alta el padre de Bo)

Se oían aplausos por todo el lugar

Bo tomaba uno por uno los regalos sobre la mesa mientras se los pasaba a Mar y ella los abría, había recibido todo tipo de regalos, desde un abrelatas, hasta un collar de perlas.

Llega el último regalo donde se encontraba el aniño de bodas, todos guardaban silencio sabiendo lo que era ese regalo.

Mar ignorando completamente el silencio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro empieza a abrir el regalo, abrió el regalo y dentro había una caja mas chica, y dentro de esa otra caja y así hasta llegar al tamaño de una cajita para anillo.

Mar abre la caja y al ver el anillo empieza a llorar de felicidad, en eso Bo se inca y con el anillo en las manos le dice:

-Mar cariño, aceptarías casarte con este hombre que no puede vivir sin ti, con este hombre que te hará feliz por siempre y que siempre te respetara y procurara hasta que la muerte nos separe?

-Si acepto, acepto ser parte de tu vida y de tu corazón, prometo cuidarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe

Bo se levanta y le da un beso a Mar lleno de amor y de pasión a la vez, un beso que para ellos fue eterno, donde por unos minutos se olvidaron que tenían varias miradas clavadas en ellos.

Fin del Flashback

Bo se encontraba hincado sobre la tumba de Mar llorando por los recuerdos de aquella noche, pero al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa

Bo decide irse a cambiar para la fiesta, mientras iba saliendo del cementerio una pequeña luz color azul cielo ilumino por segundos la tumba de Mar.


End file.
